GOLD MINE
GOLD MINE is the tenth character song album and was released on March 18, 2015. The titular track is performed by Todoroki Raichi's voice actor, Ono Kensho. The album includes two original dramas which feature Raichi as well as Sanada and Mishima, voiced by Kamiya Hiroshi and Suzuki Tatsuhisa respectively. Track Listing # GOLD MINE # Original Drama ~Raichi&Sanada&Mishima~ Part 1 # Original Drama ~Raichi&Sanada&Mishima~ Part 2 # GOLD MINE (instrumental) Lyrics Gold Mine |-| Rōmaji= Zutto yakyuu ga shita katta suburi no hashi no shita Puraido buttsu busarete bakka makeru mon ka utsu utsu! Ippatsu gyakuten no jinsei geemu no hajimari Kono ude to ashi de kane mochi ni natte yaru! Omo shire tama koi motto motto! Hara ippai uchitai itsu datte Byutto kitara butto basu gyuun to kitara katto basu Fure fure gold gold mine!!! Atto iwasete yaritai nda baka ni shita yatsura o Ni juu yon jikan uete nda onsoku ni kousoku ni! Kindan shoujou ni wa banana no muchakui Zenbu ei you ni shite ichiban wo to tte yaru! Mono sugee buki motte detekoi! Jibun wo tameshitai mada mada Ka ha ha waraeru kurai gi gi gi kurueru kurai Ike ike gold gold mine!!! Batto to bouru igai ni nanni mo mie nakatta Ore ni mo nakama ga iru tte shitta Issho ni naite waratte hagemashi atte yume mite Minna no tame ni uchitaku natta ah yaritai!! Omo shire tama koi motto motto! Hara ippai uchitai itsu datte Byutto kitara butto basu gyuun to kitara katto basu Touzai nan boku nippon juu kakatte koi!! Mono sugee buki motte detekoi! Jibun wo tameshitai mada mada Ka ha ha waraeru kurai gi gi gi kurueru kurai Ike ike gold gold mine!!! |-| English= I’d always wanted to play baseball Under the bridge where I practiced my swing I always got my pride stepped on But I refuse to lose I’ll hit! And hit! This is the beginning of a life game where the tables can be turned with a single blow With these arms and legs I swear I’ll become rich! Come at me, interesting balls! More! More! I want to hit until I’m stuffed!! No matter when, Come at me like byu! and I’ll blow it away Come at me like gyuun! and I’ll slam it away I’ll swing! And swing! GOLD GOLD MINE!!! Everyone who made fun of me I wanna make them shout, Ahh!! I’ve been starving for 24 hours I’ll blast it at the speed of sound, the speed of light! I’ll stuff my face with bananas when I’m in withdrawal I’ll make it all into nutrition And become number one! Come at me with your greatest weapon! I want to test myself, this isn’t enough Enough so that I’m laughing kahaha! Enough to drive me mad gigigi! Go! Go! GOLD GOLD MINE! I didn’t used to see anything else Besides my bat and the ball But now I know I’ve got friends They cry and laugh with me We cheer each other on and share the same dream… I’ve come to want to hit for everyone Ahh, I want to swing!! Come at me, interesting balls! More! More! I want to hit until I’m stuffed!! No matter when, Come at me like byu! and I’ll blow it away Come at me like gyuun! and I’ll slam it away East, west, south, north, all of Japan come at me!! Come at me with your greatest weapon! I want to test myself, this isn’t enough Enough so that I’m laughing kahaha! Enough to drive me mad gigigi! Go! Go! GOLD GOLD MINE!! Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Album